


Curled Tails

by aetherpunk, miraculousmultifan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (only a little tho), Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy George, Catboys & Catgirls, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogboys & Doggirls, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, dogboy dream, god so much fluff, mostly just cat and dog behaviors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherpunk/pseuds/aetherpunk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmultifan/pseuds/miraculousmultifan
Summary: what can i say, you needed catboy/dogboy fics and i had to deliver. there is a serious lack of wholesomeness in this tag so i needed to add some
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 280





	Curled Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downthedarkpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Raining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580388) by [Turtle_ier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier). 



> what can i say, you needed catboy/dogboy fics and i had to deliver. there is a serious lack of wholesomeness in this tag so i needed to add some

It wasn’t like George was trying to hide it. It just wasn’t very widely accepted, and well… he didn’t want to lose his fans and all the people that loved him just because of something he couldn’t control.

A dono came through, the robotic voice reading out, “George, can we get a hair reveal?”

George self-consciously rubbed at his beanie, making sure it was securely on his head. “Ha! No. Anyways, so…”

George continued on with his stream, ignoring the comments in the chat asking him to take off his beanie. Feeling a clenching in his gut, George ended the stream, keeping up a cheery facade for the audience.

As soon as the camera was off and the stream had been done for a few minutes, he took off his beanie and ruffled his hair, letting his ears perk up and his tail uncurl from where it had wrapped itself around his waist. He sighed, leaning back in his chair with a small frown and furrowed brows.

_Ding!_

**hey georgie! you ended your stream kind of quickly**

**whats up? wanna call?**

George smiled down at his phone. How did Dream always know when he needed cheering up? Instead of replying, George started the call immediately, humming when Dream’s voice came through.

“George! Hi! Is everything alright?”

George shifted awkwardly as his mind reminded him of the donation. It was silly, just a small request, but it didn’t stop the shame that seeped into his pores and twisted his stomach in knots. 

“Hey, Dream,” he sighed, leaning away from his mic as he tried to hold back a rumble at the sound of Dream’s voice. “It’s a lot better now that you’re here.”

“I’m glad that I can help, then. I couldn’t tell what exactly happened, but I could tell you were upset, and that makes _me_ upset.”

George felt a pang in his chest. Dream cared so much for him. He felt like he could tell Dream his secrets and he wouldn’t throw him to the wolves and leave him to hurt. But there was still that little part of him, the shame, that reminded him that he wasn’t normal. That Dream wouldn’t care for him if he knew. He couldn’t love him like this.

“It’s nothing to get upset over- My energy just plummeted randomly,” George shrugged. “You know how it is.”

Dream hadn’t streamed in a while, much to the fans’ dismay. He could faintly recall Dream saying he “just didn’t have the energy to,” so he must’ve understood where George was coming from. He’d gone through the same thing, after all.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before George cleared his throat.

“Can we talk about something else? I don’t really want to think about streaming right now.”

“Of course!” Dream grinned, quick to soothe any of George’s worries. “Let me tell you the _cutest_ thing that Patches did today! I really love cats.”

George felt a jolt shoot up his spine. Dream likes cats? His tail flicked up and curled around his wrist at his seat.

“So basically we were cuddling on the couch, and she sat up to press her head up against my chin. She was _nuzzling_ my neck and it was _adorable_! And then her little tail kept flicking to hit me on my arm lightly, and she was giving me the cutest look. God, I swear my heart just melted.”

George was growing steadily warmer as he imagined himself in that position. Cuddling with Dream and nuzzling him, his tail wrapped loosely around him. He just about melted into his seat with purrs at the thought of Dream’s hands around him and the smile on his face.

“Sorry, what was that? I think you cut out…” Dream said, his chair squeaking as he shifted to get closer to his monitor.

George sat up straight, looking not unlike a deer in headlights. “Oh, sorry. I just… Set you down near my-” He trailed off trying to think of something, anything that would sound like a cat's purr and get him off the hook. “Microwave! I’m heating leftovers for myself. Kinda hungry, haha.”

“Oh,” Dream sighed, and George couldn’t shake the feeling that Dream was curious and a little suspicious. “What are you having?”

Fuck. George hadn’t thought that far. “Soup! Soup. I’m a big soup lad. Love me some soup.”

“… Soup?”

“Yep! Uh-huh!” He yelled, a bit louder and strained than he would’ve liked. “Oil me up, daddy! It’s dinner time, and I’m a little soup boy. Chompa, chompa.”

“ _whAT?!_ ” Dream screeched.

“Huh?” George played dumb.

“What is _wrong_ with you?”

“What did I say?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“I literally have no clue what you’re talking about.”

George could feel Dream’s eyes squinting.

“Right… So anyway, Patches is in my lap right now. Say hi, Patches!” Dream brought his phone up to Patches face, and George could hear a soft rumbling. He smiled. “Awww, George! Did you hear that? She’s purring! That’s so cute. I love it when cats purr.”

George could feel himself faltering. Maybe Dream really wouldn’t cast him aside like he meant nothing. That wasn’t in his character anyway. As his best friend, he should know that. George smiled, sighing softly as he played with the end of his tail absentmindedly.

“George? Are you still there?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m here. I gotta say, I think I’m more of a dog person.” George heard Dream choke.

‘O-Oh. Seriously?” Dream sounded like he was trying very hard to hold back a grin, but George had no idea what that meant.

“Yeah, seriously. Y’know when they get excited and their tails wag so hard they look like they’re gonna snap off? Or like they’re gonna knock shit over. It’s annoying, but like, in a really cute way. And they’re super easy to cuddle? Their energy is just… really endearing, and they’re adorable. You know what I mean?”

George could hear the soft smile in Dream’s voice when he responded. “Yeah. I think I do.”

Comfortable silence floated back in between them. It was different than the time before because now George didn’t _have_ to think about the way he looked on camera, he didn’t have to pick the words he said carefully. Dream didn’t care about the little things that George fretted about. Dream didn’t care, and George knew Dream would take the sun out of the sky if George said it was too bright. It was freeing. Almost like Dream was letting him out of a cage that had trapped him for too long.

Everything was going to be okay. He didn’t need to worry anymore.

“Hey, George? Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, Dream. What’s up?” George asked tentatively, trusting that Dream wouldn’t say anything to hurt him, but still a bit cautious.

“Would you be interested in… coming to visit me?” Dream mumbled out. George froze in place, elation rising quickly in his heart. Dream wanted to see him. He was going to see Dream’s face. He was going to be with his best friend _in person_ to see and to hold. 

The feeling crashed, however, when he realized that Dream would _see_ him. In all his glory. Sure, he had just said that he loves cats and he thinks they’re cute, but… Well, how did he feel about cat _boys_? Would he even mind if George let his tail and ears out every once in a while? Would he care if George curled his tail around his arm whenever they stood too close?

“I mean– You don’t have to if you don’t want to! It was just a suggestion. I know it’s a long flight to Florida and everything, so yeah. I just… I want to see you?” While George had been going through his gay little twink crisis, Dream was becoming more and more nervous. George hadn’t answered, and it was starting to seem like he didn’t want that at all.

“Dream! What are you talking about? I’d _love_ to come visit. I was just… Are you sure you want me to come? You haven’t even shown me your face yet.” George wanted to make sure Dream was _super_ sure before he made a decision. After all, his face had been a personal thing to him for so long, and he was willing to give that all up just to see George for the first time? Was George really that important to him?

“I want you to come. I _really_ want you to come. George, you’re my best friend. Why wouldn’t I want to meet you in person?” George couldn’t help but feel like Dream sounded somewhat hurt.

“Of course, I want to meet you. I’m just surprised you want to see me that badly. But whenever you want me there, I’ll be there. You know I would. Just tell me a time.”

“Just checking. Cause, y’know, I already bought the tickets, so it would be kind of awkward if you said no, and then I’d have to return them, and it would be a whole big thing.”

“Oh my god, you’re such an idiot. I’m going. When’s the flight? How long am I staying?”

“Tomorrow night? 10 pm for me, so 3 am for you? I think? I’ll be there at the airport bright and early to pick you up! And uh… As long as you want. You have a return ticket, but there's no set date. There’s all the time in the world for smooches!” Dream wheezed, slapping his desk while George pouted.

“God, why are we friends? Fine, I’ll be there. You better be there to pick me up, or I’m getting a flight right back here, and I’ll never speak to you again.”

George could feel Dream’s grin, so he settled back into his chair and allowed himself to smile right back. “Alright, I guess I need to sleep since I’ll be packing all day tomorrow.”

“Can we sleep call?”

George softened. “Sure, Dream. We can sleep call.” Clingy bitch. He really was just like a golden retriever.

George got ready for bed, and settled under the cover, putting his phone on the charger and setting it on the pillow next to his, Dream’s voice coming through on speaker softly as he murmured, “Goodnight, George.”

“Goodnight, Dream.”

George fell asleep to the sound of Dream’s quiet breaths next to his ear.

*******

Dream’s hand shook as he pulled out his phone once more to check his messages from George.

Nothing.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, lightly scratching at his ears to calm himself down just a bit. Once he took a deep breath and relaxed, Dream fluffed up his hair so that it covered his ears more; he already caught a couple people looking at him weird, and he didn’t need to draw more attention to himself.

George was almost in front of him. Almost in his arms. Almost close enough to touch and hold and _see_ in front of his very eyes.

The speaker above him announced that George’s flight had landed, and Dream couldn’t help himself from bouncing on his heels and tapping out a little rhythm on his thighs. He must have zoned out for a moment though, daydreaming about everything and nothing, because when he focused back, people were walking into the baggage claim.

Dream’s eyes caught on a man with a beanie, looking around nervously and checking his phone every couple of seconds. The man looked up, and Dream honestly could have fainted. He knew that man.

“George!” He called out, immediately sprinting in his direction.

George looked up once more from his phone to see a very attractive man that certainly fit Dream’s description of himself running straight toward him. His eyes widened, and a smile grew on his face until his cheeks started to hurt.

He met Dream halfway, their arms wrapping immediately around each other. They fit together perfectly, Dream’s chin on his head, and George’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, breathing him in. George couldn’t stop the light rumble that was building up, so he let it out, nuzzling his face closer into Dream’s chest. He was tired, okay? You couldn’t blame him for taking advantage of the moment.

“George,” Dream breathed, ruffling George’s hair with his words. “It’s _so_ good to see you.”

George pulled away the tiniest bit so he could properly take Dream in. He smiled, reaching up to brush Dream’s hair away from his forehead, giggling when Dream seemed to melt, pushing his face into George’s hand. “It’s you. It’s really you.”

Dream shifted his eyes up, staring at George from under his lashes. “I just hope you like what you see.”

George blushed and pushed Dream’s face away, untangling himself from his grasp. “Come on, we’re making a scene. Take me home.”

Home. Any place is home with Dream.

He wants to go _home_.

The car ride to Dream’s house was comfortable. Dream was playing one of his favorite playlists, letting George relax in the passenger seat. And if he started purring, well, he could always pass it off as the air conditioning. He was safe and warm, and that was all that mattered.

As soon as the door opened, Patches came running up from her place on the couch, welcoming Dream home and greeting her new friend. She walked up to George and sniffed him carefully. He held his breath as she eyed him up, only settling when she looked between the two of them and winded herself through George’s legs, purring loudly.

“Awww, Patches likes you! If she didn’t I would have had to kick you out of my house, and neither of us would’ve liked that very much.”

“Oh?” George replied slyly, setting his luggage down in the front room and making his way towards the kitchen. “And why wouldn’t you have liked that?”

Dream faltered, almost tripped as he followed George into this house. “Well because this is the first time I’m seeing you in person. I want to make the most of it, and I can’t do that if you’re not staying with me.”

George shrugged. “Fair enough. So what’s for breakfast? I hate airplane food, so I’m _famished_ right now.”

Dream swayed side to side as he looked through his pantry for anything to make. “We could have pancakes? Would you like that?”

George perked up, before looking away quickly and saying. “Yeah, I guess I can do pancakes.”

Dream grinned, pulling out the bowls and getting started as Patches meowed at George until he followed her into the living room to play. His whole family was together, and he couldn’t wait. Forgive him for eavesdropping.

“Hi, sweet girl,” George cooed, giggling when Patches jumped up into his lap. “I’m glad you took a liking to me. I was scared you wouldn’t like having another cat in the house. Don’t worry though, I can share. I won’t take Dream away from you _too_ much.”

Dream froze. Another cat? 

Dream wasn’t stupid, alright. George had accidentally dropped too many hints, but that just confirmed it for Dream.

George was a hybrid. A _cat_ hybrid to be specific. Dream could hardly stop his heart from beating and his face from flushing. He loved cats. He _loves_ cats. God, George would make the most adorable cat.

Steeling himself, Dream made his decision. He was going to tell him. They were best friends. George could never hate him. Especially now that they’re so similar.

“Hey, George? Could you come here for a minute? There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Of course!” George got up from the couch, apologizing to Patches and scratching her behind the ears before he made his way back to the kitchen. “What’s up?”

So, talking to George was a lot harder face to face. He could do it thought. He was _going_ to do it.

Instead of telling him, Dream decided to show him. He fluffed up his hair and let his ears perk up, his tail finally freeing itself from under his hoodie.

“So, uhhh. I’m a hybrid? I hope that’s alright.”

George was blushing. George was staring at his ears and blushing _very hard_. Dream could work with that. 

“I just wanted to be honest with you. This is our first time meeting in person, after all.”

George’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times. “Wow. Thank you for telling me, I’m… Okay, I guess it’s my turn, then.” Squeezing his eyes shut, George pulled off his beanie, letting his tail uncurl from around his waist. “I’m a hybrid too. Obviously.”

Dream was staring at George’s tail and the way it was flicking side to side as George waited for him to respond.

“Your tail is cute.”

George spluttered, taking his tail in his hands and fidgeting with it. “What the hell? Dream, you can’t just _say that_!”

“Why not?” Dream replied, leaning onto the kitchen counter in front of George and smirking at him.

“Well. Because. If you can say my tail is cute, then I can say that I think it’s adorable how fast your tail is wagging right now.” 

Dream turned bright red, losing his balance and hitting his head on the cabinet. “Shit!”

“Oh my god, are you alright? I didn’t expect you to react like _that_ , my god! Here, let me help.”

George was by Dream’s side in a flash, cradling his face and checking him over to check for any blood or bruises. His tail flicked out and curled around his leg comfortingly.

“Dude- I’m fine. How did you get over here so fast? It’s like you teleported or something.”

George blinked. “I, uh. I jumped over the counter?”

They were still standing very close together, Dream’s tail wagging faster the longer they stood like that with George’s tail curled around him and keeping him close. It was the smell of smoke that separated them.

“Oh, shit! The pancakes!” Dream pulled away regrettably to save their breakfast, leaving George cold by the counter. “I guess we’ll have to start over… Or would you rather go out to eat?”

“Hmmm. Going out to eat sounds good, but I’ve been hiding my tail so long… Could we stay here for a bit before we go?”

“Yeah, of course. I also have this restaurant that I love, and it’s hybrid friendly, so we wouldn’t have to hide.”

George hummed, moving to sit on the couch with Dream following close behind. He pulled out the TV remote and turned on a random movie on Netflix, purring softly when Dream took his seat next to him. He tried to hold himself back, but he couldn’t help himself, shifting closer to rest his head on Dream’s shoulder.

Dream grinned, resting his head on top of George’s while his tail thumped on the couch. George giggled, snuggling closer as his purring elevated until it was sounding not unlike a car engine. They were finally together. Finally close enough to touch. Close enough to hold.

George couldn’t wait to see what the rest of his trip held for him.

**Author's Note:**

> theres so much catboy/dogboy stuff on twitter that i needed to write something for it. there's a lot that i was inspired by, so ill add them here.  
> [catboy george art](https://twitter.com/_cchamporado/status/1348251229613248512?s=20) by _cchampnado on twt, [THIS CATBOY GEORGE DNF ART](https://twitter.com/cryptobonee/status/1349837759075258369?s=20) by cryptobonee on twt, and It's Raining by Turtle_ier on ao3!


End file.
